leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Orianna/@comment-27066268-20161208141849/@comment-27066268-20161211111122
(I may sound a bit nervous, but since a couple of days ago this site began to sometimes have consecutives crashes on my computer which, when happen, makes it hard to even just browse it, let alone write an elaborate reply, and I can't seem to fix the problem). This Orianna was either incredibly early with her physical development (which was never stated, so assuming she was would be rather arbitrary) or at the very least seventeen years old, otherwise they would have mentioned how hellish the process of replacing her flesh with mechanical part piece by piece would have been with her still growing since they would have also had to keep replacing the already mechanical parts with new ones (think about Ed from Full Metal Alchemist, who at one point had to have his automails replaced because he had grown, though just a bit). Consider that the whole process took months. Had she really been a child, it would have been far worse. True, she didn't know better when she gave her respirator to the child. Ok. But nothing is elaborated on that, it's simply... something she did. As I've said before, her character gains nothing from that. Exactly because she was young (though I believe she wasn't as young as you think), something like that should have been a major point in her grownth. And if not that, the reaction that her father, over-protective as you've stated to be (though I have my doubts he really was. He neved gave off the impression of being overly protective to me. Just... protective), should have had. But no. Nothing. No reactions from her father (I can see why at first, with Orianna's live being in danger taking priority over everything, but there was a time after her lungs got replaced during which her condition was stable. Did Corin really said nothing at all to her about what she had done?) and no reflections about it from Orianna. The whole thing was treated almost as if she had fed a stray cat a snack. Because feeding a stray cat is something a good-natured person can do casually, with no thoughts put into it. Giving your life for a complete stranger with no afterthoughts, no reflections at all? That's what the stereotypical good guy does. Grudges exists. They are rarely resolved that way, true, but that doesn't prevent them from being born. I know that much by first-person experience. And how long did it take her to start resenting him? Too much. Her father was her only point of reference, but he never really forced her to stay within their house or anything like that (and since she was basically the only one interacting with the customers and their business was doing if not great at least very good, she met and talked with a lot of people. I think that, while her father was far and wide her most important point of reference, he couldn't be the only one. It's not like she was a shut-in with no interaction at all with the outside world). She never had any trouble sneaking away. Had her father really be that strict, he could have easily found a way to prevent her from going out. Then he makes it so that she dies if she leaves him -with no discussion at all about it, neither about why he did so. At that point, anyone would have started to at least suspect that they weren't being given the right treatment. But no, Orianna takes the good-daughter route and eats it up so easily there's not a single line about it. Killing his father wouldn't have been stereotipical for a machine, because a machine would have logically thought and realized that killing the only person who could wind up your key would have meant killing (destroying?) yourself. That would have been an act an human could do, not a machine driven by logic (and all machines are, even Blitz who is officially recognised as an actual living being). Old Orianna believed herself to be a human, and because of that she didn't deem herself superior to others. They were all humans, after all. Also, old Orianna wouldn't have killed Corin. He was her father, and she believed in everything he did and say, to the point of being completely fine with remembering "her" own death. Orianna had died, but she was the same Orianna and alive. Why? Her father said so. She even joined the League, something which back then actually restricted your freedom since that meant having to go by the summoner's rules, with no real gain on her side. She did that because that's what Corin had designed her for. Had he designed her to stop working after moving too far from him, she would have accepted it. (Another thing which could have been worked on and used as a start for her development with a relaunch). They really didn't elaborate much on Orianna's resentment. Or rather, they said it was there and that's it. They tell us that it's there and pretend us to believe it while showing absolutely nothing which proves it. Not a single, even subtle line about what her resentment actually amounted to. Even just showing that she started keeping some distance bewteen herself and him would have been something, a little something but still something. But no, not even that. If I write about two characters, say they hate each other (or love, or are friends or whatever) then show absolutely nothing which proves it for the rest of the story, that's at the very best lazy narration (again, but I just can't help but feel like this about it). The Fieram tale. It comes off as nothing more than an excuse to give Orianna an emotional kick to the face because the sentences Fieram uses in the second half are exactly the same he had used in the first one. To show he was advanced enough to not make his conversation with Orianna a plot device, he (it, I guess) should have said different things. Sure, things which didn't make sense given the current situation, but still different things. Or at the very least it should have turned itself off temporarily after saying something to "justify" it if anything, as a sort of preventive measure to avoid having customers know that its programming was actually relavitely basic. Original Orianna. Let's be honest here, you could replace "join the League" with "become a policewoman" and it would still stand up (that's the first thing which came to my mind, I know it would've been rather weak but it's only to provide an example). There is a fan-made version or Orianna's old lore which overall preserved her character while completely removing the League from it. Not only, it tied her to Viktor and, to an extent, Jinx, which could have been used for future developments. The core point of her old story was not the League, it was her being a completely failure of a replica of a dead person, a replica who was lacking so many things she didn't even realize she was lacking them to begin with. They could have changed her story almost completely while keeping her character the same. They didn't. They had a tenth of a painting -a good tenth, peculiar and with lots of potentials, but still a tenth-, the rest of the canvas was still blank. But they decided not to bother keeping that, instead they took a completely new canvas and started from scratch, retaining only the same colors.